I Believed in Harvey Dent
by SydneyTheAwesomeNerd
Summary: Annita Flatau remembers her time with Harvey Dent and how he turned into the monster, Two-Face, at his memorial service. One-Shot request. Character info:


"I knew Harvey Dent. I was his friend. And it will be a very long time before someone," The police commissioner paused as images flashed through his mind. His son was held at gun point by a man that was blown half way to hell. He shook his head and continued speaking, "Inspires us the way he did. I believed in Harvey Dent." He looked grim and stacked his papers before taking a seat.

Heels clicked onto the stage a new person walked up to speak. A stick waved back in forth and her eyes rested on nothing in particular. The sound of the clicks stopped once she was in front of a microphone. Her hands trembled as they gripped onto the podium. Images flashed before her eyes.

_Gotham City wasn't a very safe place. Particularly for those of which have issues with one of their senses. If one was deaf then they couldn't hear a person sneaking up on them to mug them in an ally way. If one were to be mute then they couldn't scream for help when another held them at gun point. Though, being blind may be the very worst sense to be missing. A person who is blind in Gotham wouldn't be able to see a person that would be acting suspicious in the bank. They wouldn't be able to see what kind of weapon another person was using against them._

_ That being said being blind has its quirks. Because the eyes don't work the other parts of the body - that deal with different senses - go into overdrive. Their hearing is much better, so they could hear a person approaching them. They can also hear a gun being cocked much better than an ordinary person could. They could scream for help much sooner. But sometimes…Sometimes it's not enough._

The girl cleared her throat, testing to make sure she was close enough to the microphone and then spoke, "The first time I met Harvey Dent he saved my life. He was working in internal affairs at the time. Anyways, I was walking home, it was late at night. I wasn't really aware of it. The only sign of it being the night was that it was a bit chillier than it was during the day. Gotham's always noisy, so that didn't help either. While I was walking home I took the path I always take…"

_The girl's black hair flowed behind her as she stepped where here white cane told her to. Her head remained down. She couldn't see, so there was no particular reason as to why she should be looking up. It was more comfortable for her to walk this way anyways._

_ Her left ear twitched as she heard some footsteps behind her. The girl came to a halt and listened for any more footsteps, there weren't any. Her head shook and she continued on her way back home._

_ The footsteps continued once she started walking again. This was making her nervous. Her breath hitched in the back of the throat when she stopped, but they didn't. They were getting closer and closer. A hand wrapped around her mouth. A foul smell invaded her nose and burnt it._

"I can't say how happy I was that he was working in internal affairs," the girl paused as her breath started shaking. "If he weren't then I don't know what would have happened."

_A gun shot went off. To the girl it was deafening. She winced and fell to the ground covering her ears once the attacker let go. She was confused. She had no idea what was going on. Did she get shot? There wasn't in pain in her. Did the attacker get shot? That may explain why he let go. Then, who shot him?_

_ "Are you okay?"_

"He placed a hand on my shoulder and made my face look in his general area," the girl messed with her black hair nervously, "He told me that an officer that worked with different drugs was sneaking them out of his department. He was high off of them and ended up attacking me. He brought me back home and stayed around making I was okay."

"_What's your name?" The male questioned._

_ "Annita…Annita Flatau," the girl nervously spoke as she felt her way into her house. "You?"_

_ "That's a beautiful name for a beautiful lady," The girl blushed furiously, but the man continued. "I'm Harvey, Harvey Dent."_

_ The girl furrowed her eyebrows. He's heard of this man. He worked in internal affairs at the police department. Living in Gotham rumors were bound to spread. Nicknames of him also circulated with those rumors. One prominent one was Two-Face, Harvey Two-Face._

"I wasn't sure what to think of him at the time," Annita frowned. "But I felt like I owed him my life after what he did. I was forever in his debt. Over a matter of time we grew close. I considered him to be my best friend." She hesitated, "I grew to love him…" She shook her head, "I-I was so happy for him when he became district attorney, he was destined to clean up the city."

_Champagne was being poured into different glasses in celebration. People were laughing and cheering. The announcement of the new district attorney was just announced, it was Harvey Dent. They all had small doubts about whether or not it would actually happen. Gotham – being an extremely corrupt city – could have made it impossible for this knight in shining armor to become the new DA._

_ "Thank you, everyone!" Harvey lifted his hand and smiled at everyone. "I'm honored that you've elected me to look after this city. I believe that together we can help fight the scum that has ruled our city for so long. We can get rid of it and Gotham can be a peaceful city once again."_

_ "We believe in you Harvey!" A lady shouted using his campaign catchphrase._

_ Everyone laughed and clapped their hands as Harvey made his way through the crowd. He was looking for something – err – someone. His face lit up when he landed on a pale face who was standing at the sidelines of the party. A quaint smile on her face._

_ "There you are, Anna!" Harvey walked over to her as he used the nickname of his dear friend. The girl looked in his area at the sound of his voice, "I was worried you wouldn't show up."_

_ "How could I miss my best friend's election?" Annie smiled at him. "I'm very proud of you. You're going to do a great job."_

_ "Thanks," he bent down and kissed her cheek. Even though it was just a friendly action, it caused Annita to blush furiously. "Now, let's get out of here. I don't was to be surrounded by these people any longer." He looked around. Crowds never did get along with him all that well._

_ Annita laughed lightly, "Really? Gotham's DA is afraid of these people? All of Gotham's criminals will be after you, you should man up a bit, Harvey."_

_ "Shut up," he smiled at her and took her arm, guiding the blind girl out of the party._

"After some time," the girl paused and smiled at the memories, "He was working on becoming Gotham's White Knight. He introduced me to Rachel Dawes."

_Annita knocked on Harvey Dent's door. He invited her over – said he had someone he wanted her to meet. The door opened in a matter of second and Harvey ushered her in. Annita heard the sound of someone else's footsteps; they were daintier than Harvey's, so she assumed it was another woman. Some jealously boiled up in her – she wasn't sure why at the time – but waited expectantly._

_ "Annita, this is Rachel Dawes," Harvey looked at Rachel and nodded for her to walk over. "She's my girlfriend."_

_ A sharp pain struck though Annita's heart, she ignored it and shook the hand that grabbed hers._

_ "I've heard so much about you, Annita," a female's voice spoke, assumingly Rachel's. "You sound like a wonderful friend of Harvey's!"_

_ Friend…Odd how one word could be so painful._

_ Annita faked a smile, for Harvey's sake, "Oh, thank you, Rachel…It's nice to meet you."_

Annita paused for a second and spoke once more, "They were wonderful together. They really were. What The Joker did to them…It was unforgivable."

_Annita sat on her couch as her radio was on. She listened to the news, as it was pretty much the only way she could find out what was going on with the world. Her hands shot up to her mouth in terror at what the news reporter said next._

_ "Harvey Dent is in Gotham Central after being placed victim to one of Joker's hanous crimes. Police haven't released any infor—" The radio was turned off as Annita hurried out the door. Her hand was dialing away at the cellphone as she called for a cab driver to take her to Gotham Central._

_ Her pulse was racing as the driver made his way to the hospital. Once the driver pulled to the side she quickly walked in side. She made her way to what she thought was the receptionist's desk. She asked for Harvey Dent._

_ "How is that you know Mister Dent?" The receptionist looked up at her suspiciously._

_ "I'm his friend."_

_ "I'm sorry, but a lot of people – specifically news reporters – are his friends."_

_ "It's fine," a male's voice sounded – it was Jim Gordon. He raised a badge at the lady, "She's with me."_

_ "Right, he's in room 205," the receptionist motioned towards the elevator, "Go there."_

_ "Thank you," Jim Gordon smiled and looked at Annita, "Would you like me to guide you there, Annita?"_

_ "S-sure," Annita stuttered, her adrenaline was pumping like crazy._

_ They couldn't get there fast enough. Gordon walked in as well as Annita. Annita cringed at a smell. It smelt like oil and some sort of burnt thing. It…It couldn't be Harvey, could it._

_ Harvey looked at them as half of his face was on a pillow. Gordon opened his mouth and closed it. He looked at the bed and at Harvey._

_ He then spoke, "I'm sorry about Rachel." Annita narrowed her eyes while she thought. Rachel? What on earth happened to Rachel? Gordon looked around awkwardly, "The doctors say you in agonizing pain, but you won't accept medication. That you're refusing to accept skin grafts."_

_ What happened to him…? Did he actually get severely burnt? Is that the smell? Is that why he's in so much pain? Wait…Skin grafts…So he really was burnt…How much?_

_ "Remember that name," Harvey spoke…There was so little hope in his voice. "You all had for me…When I was in internal affairs? What was it, Gordon."_

_ "Oh, Harvey," Gordon shifted uncomfortably._

_ "Say it." There was silence. "Say it!" He screamed causing Annita to jump and nearly fall over._

_ Gordon barely flinched as he tried to bring himself to say the horrendous nickname. He looked down sighing, "Two-Face, Harvey Two-Face."_

_ Harvey turned to face Gordon, the smell getting worst, "Why should I hide? Who I am?" He growled._

_ Gordon flinched at the sight and looked away as Harvey turned his face, "I know you were trying to warn me…I'm sorry…Wartz picked you up. Was he working for them?" Them must have been the mob. Harvey grunted in anger, "You know who picked up Rachel?" Harvey sighed as he tried to control himself. "Harvey, I need to know which of my men I can trust."_

_ Annita looked in Gordon's area. Something was definitely wrong, what on Earth was happening?_

_ "Why would you listen to me now?"_

_ "I'm sorry, Harvey…"_

_ Harvey turned towards Gordon and glared, "No, no you're not. Not yet."_

_ Annita's eyes widened. This wasn't the Harvey she knew. It's as if he's turned into something much more terrible. He was speaking of revenge – not justice. He fought for justice! He fought against what makes people corrupt! He fought against vengeance! Then, why was he talking like this? _

_ Gordon wiped his face and nodded to Annita and left the room. Annita stood there confused. What was wrong with Harvey? What happened to him? Tears started to build up in her eyes. It would have blurred her vision if she could see._

_ "What are you doing here, Annita?" Harvey growled. He didn't use her nick name. "You shouldn't be here."_

_ Annita felt for a chair and sat down. Her legs weren't able to support her for much longer, she knew that. He was harsh. Why was he doing this?_

_ "Harvey, what happened? How are you hurt?"_

_ Harvey rolled his eyes and turned away from her, "It's the people who were corrupt! It's The Joker! That's what happened!"_

_ "What did they do to you?"_

"He…He told me what happened after he was taken by The Joker's men," Annie's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to keep herself from breaking down into sobs. "I…I had no idea that something that terrible could happen to a person. He was angry…After all he did have the one that he loved taken away from him. But he was still my best friend, I couldn't leave him…I had an obligation to myself to stay by his side no matter what happened. But then…Batman…" Tears started to flow down her face. "Batman killed him…I-I'm sorry…" She turned her back from the microphone and was guided to her seat from another memorial attendee.

Gordon glanced at the girl. He couldn't tell her what actually happened. No, Gotham wasn't ready for the truth…Not yet. It may never be ready for the truth. But…Could he tell her…? No, yes…Maybe…It may help her. The poor girl relied on Harvey Dent so much.

Gordon watched as people began to leave the memorial. He then looked over at the girl who was sitting in her chair. Her black hair covered her face, but he could see the drops of liquid fall to the ground. Gordon sighed as he stood up. He walked over to her and knelt down.

"Hey, Annita," Gordon looked at her and took a hand. "How are you doing?"

Annita bit her lip and shook her head, "How does it look like I'm doing…?"

"I know," Gordon nodded slowly, "I know…But listen."

Annita wiped away some tears from her eyes with her free hand, "Listen to what? Does it even matter anymore?"

"I think you'll want to hear this," Gordon gave a weak smile. "You need to come with me to Arkham Asylum, though."

"Why…?" She sniffed. "I'm not insane."

"No, but there's someone there that you should go and meet," Gordon stood up and helped her up. He placed her hand on his arm. He was actually doing this…

The two got into his cop car as Gordon began to drive to the asylum. He looked at the girl out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes were dull; they weren't full of life anymore. He looked back at the street. Gordon needed her to be happy again, for Harvey. That's what he would have wanted. He bit his lip. Why would he care what Harvey wanted? He held a gun to his son's head. No, that was Harvey Dent…That was…It was the monster he became, Two-Face.

"We're here," Gordon pulled to a stop as he parked. He got out and opened the door for Annita and helped her out, "You'll have to keep what's here a secret, Annita."

"Why…?" She mumbled and followed Gordon. "What's here that needs to be kept a secret."

Gordon looked at her and didn't reply. He couldn't say it, not yet. If he did she could run off. She could have a mental break down. She would just have to find out for herself.

"I'm here to see him," Gordon cleared his throat at the receptionist.

She seemed to know who he was talking about and pressed a button. A few moments later a guard came to the entrance and nodded to Gordon for them to follow.

Annita stuck close to Gordon. There were random patients screaming. She could just hear the pain they were in. She scrunched her eyes shut – even though she couldn't see it, she thought it could help. Their nails scratched at the floors. Even though it seemed like Gordon and the guard couldn't hear it she most definitely could.

"We're here," the guard looked at the two of them and opened the door to the cell. "I'll be here if you need anything."

"Thank you Mister Jones," Gordon nodded to the security guard and ushered Annita inside. Gordon glanced at the man who had his back to them.

"What do you want, Gordon?" The man growled infuriated that this man would show his face to him.

Annita's eyes widened. She knew that voice. Could it be…? She trembled and fell to the ground. Maybe she was going insane and this was her cell. That could be the only thing to explain it. Why else would the man she loved be here? He was supposed to be dead! This couldn't be happening.

"Annita? You're here to?" His voice sounded. "So you're just going to drag down everyone, aren't you Gordon?"

No, this wasn't Harvey Dent. This was Two-Face. The man who evolved from Harvey Dent after The Joker killed Rachel. This was the man who killed Harvey Dent. Annita burst out into sobs. She must be insane. This was her punishment for not being there for Harvey Dent all the time. This was the punishment for her loving the man who was already in a committed relationship. This was the punishment for her sin.

She heard footsteps approach her. Even though she could never see, she imagined the man with half a face. The man with only half a face knelt down to her and lifted her off the ground. She imagined him glaring daggers at her. She imagined his most furious face as it wanted to kill her. Then her eyes widened. She realized that the man pulling her up wasn't out of furry. It was more out of relief; it was gentler than someone who would be outraged.

"Heads I kiss you," She heard a coin flip. "Tails I don't…" There was a pause. "Heads."


End file.
